Ayuda de un… ¿amigo?
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Toramaru no sabe que son esas sensaciones que siente cuando esta junto con Tobitaka. Gouenji y Fubuki le dicen que es, pero él no cree que sean eso. Y pasa algo entre estos dos... en una casita. TobitakaxToramaru y leve mención de GouenjixFubuki. LEMMON y Yaoi.


**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola chicas y chicos, yo aquí de nuevo trayendo un One shot de una pareja de la cual he escuchado poco la cual es… _**TobitakaxToramaru**_. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenecen. _

**Advertencia: **_Contiene LEMMON, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta este género sal de este fic. _

_Y así nos evitamos los traumas que puedas tener jaja, yo ya __avise._

**Aviso: 1. **_Este One shot, es dedicado a una amiga (espero que me considere ella así) quien es… _**anothereleven345. **_Espero y te guste. _

_**2. **__Sé que el titulo no va pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. _

_3. Los párrafos en cursiva (abajo) son el pensamiento de Toramaru. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Ayuda de un… ¿amigo?**

_Cuando uno tiene problemas, no sabes que hacer y en quien puedes confiar… solo cuando alguien te apoye en ese momento sabrás quien en realidad es tu amigo y quien no lo es…_

_._

_._

_._

—_Eres un buen chico._

— _¿Eh?_

—_Por preocuparte por tu madre…_

_El chico de cabello negro no pudo evitar sonrojarse_

—_Gracias..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ese recuerdo siempre venia a su mente, desde ese día en que Tobitaka el ex–vándalo, le había ayudado en ese problema que tenia… no deja de pensar en él… y no sabía la razón.

_¿Por qué?_

_Cada vez que me acerco a Tobitaka–san, me siento nervioso y siento mis mejillas arder, antes sentía algo así con Gouenji–san pero supe que era puro admiración hacia el goleador de fuego. _

—Toramaru. — escucho la voz de su amigo.

—Mande, Gouenji–san— pregunto el peli–negro.

— ¿Vas a venir a entrenar?— pregunto el goleador de fuego.

—Si… pero

— ¿Pero?... ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto dudoso. El había notado a su amigo que se comportaba diferente y mas con un chico… de cabellera morada.

— ¡Shuuya! ¡Toramaru–kun! —grito cierto peli–plata.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a defensa del equipo.

— ¿Qué sucede, no van a venir al entrenar?—pregunto el peli–plata cuando se acerco mas a ellos.

—Pues, Shirou… le pasa algo a Toramaru—dijo el peli–crema.

— ¿Eh, que sucede Toramaru–kun?

—Tiene que ver con… Tobitaka ¿verdad? —dijo el goleador de fuego.

Toramaru no puedo evitar sonrojarse, después de todo era verdad no sabía cómo explicar esas sensaciones cuando estaba junto con el ex–pandillero.

—Pues… si. —Susurro quedito pero sus amigos pudieron escucharlo— es que desde hace unos días… siento una sensación extraña cuando estoy junto con Tobitaka–san, nervios, me sonrojo y no puedo evitar tartamudear… —dijo con un sonrojo.

—Jeje… Toramaru–kun es que tu estas… —su novio, si novio Gouenji le tapo la boca con la mano.

— ¿Estoy que, Fubuki–san? —pregunto confundido.

Fubuki quito la mano de Gouenji de su boca.

—Déjame decirle… Shuuya— dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Pero… Okei, dile Shirou *_jaja se ve lindo, hay que provechar los momentos…*_— contesto y pensó el peli–crema.

—Toramaru–Kun, es que tu estas…

—Enamorado de Tobitaka —completo interrumpiendo Gouenji a su novio.

—Oh, era eso… ¡¿QUE?! —grito el oji-verde.

—Jajaja, no te diste cuenta —se empezó a reír el moreno.

—Déjalo, Shuuya —lo regaño— pensábamos que ya te habías dado cuenta.

— ¿Eh?... no… ¿están seguros?

—Si—dijeron al unisón.

—Hay que dejarlo solo, vamos Shirou —él peli–plata asintió y se fueron, dejando solo al niño de primaria. (**N/A: **_**Yo sé, que el todavía iba en primaria) **_

_¿Enamorado…? Y de ¿Tobitaka–san? No puede ser posible, pero si lo fuera no creo que él me corresponda… será mejor dejar esos sentimientos y evitar hacer un problema al equipo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_ Unos días después…_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El pequeño—Toramaru— evitaba estar junto con el peli–morado. Lo evitaba y cuando les toca entrenar, entrenaba junto con Gouenji y Fubuki o con Tachimukai para ayudarlo en detener los goles…

El ex–pandillero, no entendí porque Toramaru se alejaba de él, siempre que él se acercaba era un misterio para él… después de todo el de cabellera morada sentía algo por ese pequeño, que no era simple amistad si no algo mas…

Después de eso, un día empezó a llover y como los chicos estaban entrenando solos sus técnicas… Tobitaka aprovecho el momento y jalo a Toramaru a una casita que estaba cerca de ellos.

Entraron y…

—Toramaru…

— ¿Eh?

–Me dirás el ¿Por qué?

— ¿El por qué? ¿De qué? —pregunto confundido.

—De que me estas evitando cada vez que intento hablar contigo—dijo serio.

—Pues… es que… —no sabía que decir, decirle lo que sentía por él quizás se burlaría… o será mejor decírselo, para ya no actuar como cobarde.

—Di

—No quiero.

— Dilo. —dijo con seriedad.

—No—dijo serio.

El chico de cabello morado, se fue acercando lentamente al oji–verde, arrincono en la pared poniendo sus brazos a lado del niño… se acerco a él quedando a centímetros.

—N-no–dijo sonrojado por la cercanía del otro.

—Entonces tendré que hacerte hablar.

Dicho eso lo beso… un beso que fue un poco violento pero a la vez cálido, y tierno… el beso se volvió un poco mas demandante, el de cabellera morada atrajo al peli–negro apegándolo a su cuerpo tomándolo por la cintura… y inconscientemente el menor puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor… después de que sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno se separaron… pero aun así otra vez lo beso, pero esta vez convirtiendo ese _simple_ beso a uno mas frenético. El oji–negro lamio el labio inferior de su pareja pidiendo permiso para meter su juguetona lengua a la cual el otro salto un suspiro y aprovecho para meterla —la lengua— los dos con las respiraciones agitadas, sonrojados —más Toramaru— Tobitaka lo acostó en un colchón que había en ese cuarto… todavía se seguían besando, fue levantando la playera del menor y acaricio la barriga de este.

Dejo de besarlo y beso el cuello del oji–verde, Toramaru soltaba suspiro entrecortado y gimió al sentir la mordida del peli–morado; y eso significaba que lo tendría que ocultar por si dejaba marca…. Tobitaka se separo y dijo:

—Ya me… dirás… ¿o no? —pregunto con la notable respiración agitada.

—Etto… ¡No!—contesto con una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo.

—Ah, conque no… ya verás—dijo sonriendo pícaramente y con eso, lo volvió a besar.

Tiempo después la ropa de ambos estaba más en el piso que en cuerpo de ellos, Tobitaka mordía, chupaba y lamia el "botoncito" rozado de Toramaru, mientras que con una de sus manos pechizcaba el otro… Toramaru soltaba jadeos y gemidos, poco después de eso, el ex–pandillero le fue bajando el pantalón junto con los bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo y claro también el fue quitándose su ropa… el menor sintió algo en su miembro, ¡por Dios! El de cabello morado lo metió a su boca, era su primera vez, después de todo… no lo creía pero ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien el que se dejo llevar dejando salir gemidos, que eran música para los oídos del mayor. El oji–verde estaba llegando al orgasmo, pero tenía que avisar… o ¿no?

—Tobitaka… ahh… –san… ahh… me… voy… ¡Ah! —dicho eso se corrió en la boca del susodicho.

El cual no se inmuto, se trago todo.

—Voy a entrar…

Solo dijo y poco a poco, metió su miembro tratando de no lastimar a su pareja…

Luego de un momento las embestidas fueron más rápidas y profundas, los dos cuerpos de juntaba perfectamente y una fina capa de sudor los cubría a ambos… los dos ya ni sabían el ¿Por qué? de que estaban ahí, todos sus sentidos fueron segados por el deseo, placer y lujuria… pero más el placer… Tobitaka ya estaba llegando al clímax al igual que Toramaru que fue el primero en venirse en los vientres de ambos, mientras que el ex–pandillero dejo su semen adentro del peli–negro. Salió lentamente, se acostó en el colchón y abrazo protectoramente al menor como si fueran a llevárselo y los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de _"eso"_ la relación entre el delantero y defensa fue oficial, se hicieron novios y claro los primero en saberlo fueron Gouenji y Fubuki. Por que se dieron cuenta que el dia de la lluvia faltaban ciertas personas…

Y ya tenía advertido Toramaru si no le decía las cosas al su novio lo haría hablar como lo hizo la primera vez… pero el disfrutaría de eso.

—Te amo… — se escucho de ambos mientras entraban a un cuarto.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **_Espero y les haya gustado, es mi primer One shot y LEMMON _

_De esta pareja…. Jajaj xDD_

_¡Comenten ¿sí?! ¡Por favor!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_Adiós…_

**Posdata: **_El primero que comente le hare un One shot o Drabble de la pareja que me pidan… a excepción de _**anothereleven345.**_Ya que este One shot es dedicado a ella… _


End file.
